create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/Back to the Past(Fanfic)
Chapter 1: The Beginning It was just an ordinany morning back in the Turtles lair until....... "It's my turn to choose a show!" Mikey yelled while trying to jump for the TV remote in Raph's hands. "No, it's still my TURN!" Raph yelled angrily in Mikey's face. "But,-" "But NO!" Raph said cutting of Mikey. Mikey folded his arms and went to the kitchen. Mikey opened the freezer door and pulled out a bowl with Ice Cream Kitty in it. "Hey Ice Cream Kitty, do you think I should have a turn with the TV remote?" Mikey asked his Neopolitan flavored cat. Ice Cream Kitty meowed as if saying, 'Yes!' "Thanks Kitty!" Mikey said and then put her back in the freezer. Mikey walked back into the living room and said to Raph, "Ice Cream Kitty says it's MY turn to watch MY TV show!" Mikey said. "Fine." Raph said rolling his eyes and tossed the remote back to Mikey. Meanwhile back in the dojo Leo and Donnie were training. Leo finally grabbed Donnie and smacked him against the ground. Donnie groaned while getting up but then Brunette ran in and helped Donnie up. "You guys should probably be done training." Brunette suggested. "Come on, I only took him down 20 times!" Leo said. "Yeah, that's probably ''why ''you should stop." Brunette said. "Okay, I'll go see Ginger." Leo said walking to his room. "Hey, Ginger, what's up?" "Oh nothing, just sitting here listening to Raph and Mikey fight all the time." Ginger said. "Well how 'bout we go somewhere to get you out of here?" Leo asked. "Sure." Ginger said getting up. Leo and Ginger got out of the lair and climbed up to a rooftop. Ginger sighed, "It's so beautiful when there are light gray clouds covering up the city." "Yeah." Leo agreed. It started to sprinkle a little bit after 10 minutes or so. When it started raining harder, Leo and Ginger went back to the lair. They went into Donnie's lab to find him on his computer. "What're you doing?" Ginger asked. "Just looking at some Kraang data." Donnie replied. "Hm, okay." Ginger answered back. Leo and Ginger left the lab into the living room, plopping onto the couch. Leo turned on the TV only to find Crognard the Barbarian on. They kept it on until they heard Donnie shout: "Guys! Come here!" They rushed to the lab to hear Donnie's news. "We got a message from Karai, it says:Come meet me at the mountains near the big lake." "What 'big lake'?" Raph asked. "The one by that big peach tree." Donnie told Raph. "Then we'll go there tonight." Ginger and Leo said at the same time blushing after they noticed they said it together. To Be Continued... Chapter 2: The Peach Tree When the clock struck 12 the Turtles, Brunette, Cassidy, Denver, and Ginger left the lair and went to the peach tree. "So, where's Karai?" Cassidy asked. "Probably hiding." Raph said. "Hello, Turtles!" A mysterious voice said. "That doesn't sound like Karai." Mikey said gulping. "How about now?" Another voice said. "It's Karai ''and ''Shredder!" Leo said. "You ready to fight?" Karai asked. "We sure are!" Raph said. "Daughter, attack!" Shredder commanded Karai. Karai went after them, first she went for Raph first, failing. Shredder got up and started fighting too. "Alright, team. Attack!" Leo commanded. "We're already fighting!" Raph said. "Whatever." Leo replied. Shredder tried to get to Ginger but Leo got in front of her and started fighting Shredder. Ginger ran over to the peach tree, picked a peach and tried to aim for Karai. Karai noticed she was aiming for her so she went over to Ginger instead. Ginger backed up onto a wooden bridge with rope rails and it was really shaky. But there was another problem about the bridge, it was right above the lake. Karai went into her snake form and tried to bite Ginger but she failed. "You can't defeat me!" Karai exclaimed. "You can't defeat me, turtles!" Shredder said while fighting Leo, Raph, Mikey, Cassidy, Brunette, and Denver. "Yeah we can!" Denver said. "How do you know that?" Mikey asked Denver. "I don't know, I just like to say things like that!" Denver said back to Mikey. Mikey went right for Shredder's head but punched Mikey's plastron, knocking him right against the tree with peaches falling on him. Mikey groaned. Denver was mad at Shredder so she turned him into a rock. "Come on! I wanted to fight him!" Raph said. "Fine." Denver said and turned him back to normal. Raph, Donnie, Brunette, and Cassidy were fighting Shredder while Leo and Denver went to help Mikey. "You okay, Mikey?" Leo asked. "I'll be okay, just leave me out of the fight." Mikey said. "I'll stay with Mikey, you go fight Shredder." Denver said to Leo. Leo went to fight Shredder. Ginger kicked Karai making her go back but Karai trapped Ginger in her arms. Ginger used her ice breath to freeze Karai's arms and escaped her frozen arm trap. She unfroze them after a few minutes. Ginger could hear cracking of the bridge. Shredder heard it too so he ran over to fight her, wanting to knock her off the bridge. Leo finally heard the cracking, so did the others. Leo ran over there. Part of the bridge cracked, the piece Ginger was standing on cracked as well but she held onto a piece with her hand. The bridge cracked more scaring her, it scared her so bad that her hand slipped, making her fall into the lake. "GINGER!!!!!!!!" Everyone but Shredder and Karai screamed. "NO!" Leo said breaking into tears. Karai and Shredder left. "She's gone!" Cassidy said. Leo sighed, "I'm going back." Leo said. To be continued...... Chapter 3: "I'm Going Back. I'm Going Back to the Past." Previously on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..... (hears cracking of the bridge) (Ginger lets go)"GINGER!!!!!" "She's gone!" "I'm going back."...... ---- "Wait! Leo! You can't use the time machine to go back to a time period where you existed!" Donnie warned Leo. Leo didn't hear Donnie. Leo ran back to the lair and got into Donnie's time machine. He set it back to 12:00 AM. Everthing went white for a couple of seconds. He found himself back at the lair when the past Turtles, past Ginger, past Denver, past Brunette, and past Cassidy leaving the lair to the peach tree. He followed them. When they got to the peach tree nobody was there. "So where is Karai?" Past Cassidy asked. "Probably hiding." Past Raph said. "Hello turtles!" A mysterious voice said. "That doesn't sound like Karai." Past Mikey said gulping. "How about now?" Another voice said. "It's Karai ''and ''Shredder!" Leo said. "You ready to fight?" Past Karai asked. Back in the present Ginger swam out of the lake. She ran back to the lair to only find Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Denver, Brunette, and Cassidy. "Where's Leo?" Ginger asked. "Ginger! You're okay! Leo went to the past." Cassidy said. "Oh no! I'm gonna go back!" Ginger went to the time machine and set it back to 12:23 AM. It was white few a couple of seconds. She found herself by a peach tree and the present Leo. "Leo!" Ginger said. "Ginger? You're okay?!" Leo asked suprised. "Yes, I can swim, but we have to go back to the present." Ginger and Leo went back to the present. It was white again. Then they were back in the lair. "You guys are okay!" Donnie exclaimed. But something was happening to the time machine. It was sparking and was flashing white. Then the Past Ginger and Past Leo appeared. "Woah!" Ginger said high-fiving the past Ginger. "Ow!" Both the Ginger's said. "That's why you can't go back to a time where you existed! If you touch the other you something bad will happen!" But Donnie was to late to say that, both Leo's and Ginger's had already been touching each other too long. The room went white. To be continued..... Chapter 4: A Bigger Problem The room went back to normal, except something was different, Leo and Ginger were gone. "Oh no! They went into a different realm!" Donnie exclaimed. "So are they back in time or in the present or in the future or what?!" Mikey asked. "I don't know, okay, Raph go with Cassidy to the past, Mikey go with Denver to the present, April go with Casey to the future and I'll go with Brunette to the TV and video game realm." Donnie ordered. Everyone nodded and used the time machine one by one. Donnie and Brunette used a portal that came out of the TV. Donnie and Brunette found themselves in the "Crognard the Barbarian" realm. They looked around but there was no sign of Ginger and Leo. They went to a different realm. Mikey and Denver found themselves where they were just a few minutes ago in the present. They went to the surface and checked the whole city, still, no sign of them. April and Casey were in the future but saw no turtle with a blue bandana, not even a girl with red hair. They couldn't find them. After Donnie and Brunette left the TV realm they were back in the lair meeting up with Mikey, Denver, April, and Casey. "No sign of them." Casey said. "Wait, where's Raph?" Mikey asked. "And Cassidy." Denver asked. "I don't know." Donnie said looking down. To be continued..... Sorry if too short Chapter 5: "Are they coming back? Are they okay?" Category:Blog posts